Many surgical procedures involve fixing soft tissue to bone, particularly in the area of shoulder surgery, for example rotator cuff repairs and instability repair. Generally, in these procedures, the surgeon forms an incision to access the surgical site and then uses one of the following techniques to reattach the soft tissue.
In one technique, the surgeon drills bone tunnels through which a suture is passed. The suture is tied through the soft tissue, which is then reapproximated back to the bone.
In an alternative technique, the surgeon drills a cavity in the bone and inserts a bone anchor. Typically, the bone anchor is formed of metal, plastic or a resorbable material, and is held in place by wings or barbs that deploy outward, by threads or by radial expansion. The anchor includes an eyelet through which a suture is threaded. After placing the anchor, the surgeon ties the suture through the soft tissue, connecting it to the eyelet of the bone anchor and thus reapproximating the soft tissue to the bone.
If multiple sutures are needed to attach the soft tissue, either technique is repeated multiple times at different locations in the bone, with a separate knot tied at each location. It is generally not possible to connect a series of anchors formed using the techniques described above, due to the difficulty of tightening stitches between the anchors.